movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tom and Jerry Tales (2019 TV Series)
The Tom and Jerry Tales is an 2019 American Hand-drawn animated series based on the 2006's cartoon television of the same name will air on cartoon network and boomerang. Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband, Butch and his alley's rival and friend and Spike's boss. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Muscle' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos's grandnephew, Toot's husband, Spike's boss, Geraldine's brother, Quacker and Tyke's friend. * Ms. Two Shoes - A woman lady, who is Tom and Jerry's owner and friend. * Tuffy "Nibbles" Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Toot's nephew, Tom, Tyke and Quacker's friend, Muscle' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos's grandnephew and Geraldine's son. * Spike Bulldog - A strong gruff bulldog, who is Tyke's father and Tom and Jerry's boss. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest, fiancé and always looking at her white buttocks, Butch and his alley's ex-girlfriend and a good friend Toots Mouse. * Little Quacker - * Butch Cat - A black cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival. * Eagle - * Lightning Cat - A orange cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival. * Topsy Cat - A yellow cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe. * Meathead Cat - A red-brown cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy, who is Spike's son and Tom and Jerry's friend. * Toots - A beautiful light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and fiancé, Tuffy's aunt, Uncle Pecos, Muscle and Harry's twin sister, Quacker and Geraldine's friend and a good friend Toodles Galore. * Cuckoo - * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt and light-yellow hat, who is Jerry, Geraldine and Tuffy's uncle, Uncle Pecos, Toots and Muscle' older brother and Tom's friend. * Muscle Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat, who is Jerry, Geraldine and Tuffy's cousin, Uncle Pecos, Toots and Harry's older brother and Tom's friend. * Uncle Pecos - A guitar-playing cowboy mouse, who is Jerry, Geraldine and Tuffy's uncle, Uncle Harry, Toots and Muscle' older and Tom's friend. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry and Toots' sister, Uncles Pecos, Muscle and Harry's niece and a good friend Toodles Galore. * Melissa Cat - * Droopy - A white bulldog. Voice cast * Tom Cat (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Jerry Mouse (voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Ms. Two Shoes (voiced by Nicole Oliver) * Tuffy "Nibbles" Mouse (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Spike Bulldog (voiced by Rick Zieff) * Toodles Galore (voiced by Alicyn Packard) * Little Quacker Duck (voiced by Sam Kwasman) * Butch Cat (voiced by Joey D'Auria) * Eagle (voiced by Frank Welker) * Lightning Cat (voiced by Billy West) * Topsy Cat (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) * Meathead Cat (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) * Tyke Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) * Toots (voiced by Philece Sampler) * Cuckoo (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Uncle Harry (voiced by John Michael Higgins) * Muscle Mouse (voiced by Scott Bullock) * Uncle Pecos (voiced by Michael Bell) * Geraldine Mouse (voiced by Ellen Kennedy) * Melissa Cat (voiced by Jen Tolley) * Droopy (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Episodes Season 1 (2019-2020) # Mice Capades/Kicked Out/Puss 'N' Pups # Golf Cat/Sick as a Fog/King of Slapstick # Please DO Feed The Animals/Cartoon Physics Violation/Babysitting Troubles # Fight with an Eagle/Let's Quack Some Jokes!/Football Fail # A Night at the O-Fur-A/Franken-Spike/Jailbirds # Flea Follies/Scrambled Cakes/Delivery Cat # Straw-Jerries/Dog Pounded/Catch Me if You 'Can' # Sailor Mouse/Who Gives a Rat's Class?/Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind # Love Me, Love My Cat/Tom vs. Lightning and Meathead/Cat-Median # Butch Has an Accident/Happiness is a Warm Mouse/Achoo! # Aloha Topsy/Mouse-Hex/Tom Goes to the Arcade # Chicken Trouble/Police of Cats/Lion-Curse # Tuffy's Diner/Quacker Love/Hyena Cat Friends # Daredevil Duck/Tuffy vs. Meathead/Mouse Agent # Return of Uncle Pecos/Jerry Gets a Job/Riff the Raccoon # Bot-Fight/Super-Mouse/Baseball Trouble Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild slapstick violence, horror, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: TBA. Release * November 11, 2019 - April 16, 2021 Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Tom & Jerry Category:2019 TV Series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2019 Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:2021 American television series debuts Category:2021 TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:MGM